Konoha Academy's Worst Nightmare
by D-man133
Summary: With things going so well for Gaara, one would expect something to go wrong. That is exactly what happens when Itachi and other from the Akatsuki return to Konoha Academy and take the entire school hostage for their own purposes. During the process, Gaara is kidnapped and is put in a situation that might cost him more than he is willing to pay. Part 3 of the Konoha Academy series
1. Preparing for Spring Break

Konoha Academy's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 1: Preparing for Spring Break

It has been exactly one year since Gaara started attending Konoha Academy. Since then, a lot of good has happened to him. He joined a band as a vocalist and guitarist, won Battle of the Bands, and he got what he thought was the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for who was pregnant with twin kids. However, there was something that still bothered him since Christmas.

On Christmas day, his mind flashed an image of a substitute teacher that was here previously, Itachi. He knew very little of the man except he stopped having Shukaku nightmares and there was some other events that seemed fictional. It felt as though he remembered them over something else that actually happened. However during band practice, nothing bothered him.

His band mates became his closest friends, the ones he trusted more than anything else. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru practically became family to him. As he played his PRS Mira through his Marshall JCM 900 amp with those three guys, nothing else mattered.

"This song is going to be sweet!" Naruto said as the song ended standing with his Peavey Cirrus 5 string bass. "Can't wait to play it in front of the school for the Spring Break concert!" He always loved performing in front of people.

Gaara had to admit he was excited for the new sound they will be introducing to the school. They've always been experimenting on what style of music they could play, but it seems that now they have the bands chemistry figured out.

"Yeah, it's going to be sweet!" Kiba said turning down the volume on his new, Tobacco Sunburst colored PRS SE Custom 24. Gaara remembered that Kiba came back from Christmas break with it and it became his main guitar. He also got a new amp, a Mesa/Boogie Electra Dyne amp. He ended up using both his amps now. "Now that we do both a cover and an original song."

Since two bands ended because a member graduated, it was now down to their band, Leaves in the Sand and their rival band, which changed to being called, the Sound Nins due to some member changes. Little has been known why the changes happened, but Dosu, Zaku, and Kin are no longer in the band. But, due to these changes, the dean, Tsunade decided to make the Spring Break concert more than just the bands doing one cover and ending it there. She changed it to each band performing a cover, then an original.

"By the way, Kiba." Gaara said getting his co-guitarist attention. "Where did you come up with the idea for these lyrics?" Gaara had to ask because it was a darker song than what Kiba normally wrote when he did write a song.

"Ino inspired me to write it." Kiba admitted. "She's recently had some issues with her family." He didn't want to share nearly as much as his girlfriend shared with him concerning the matter. "She wanted someone to play the song to express her feelings since Sunshine Fan broke up."

None of them had any idea about Ino's family issues. She didn't share much about her family life at home.

"Anyways…" Shikamaru said sitting at his drum kit. That is something that never changed for him. "Is everything set for our Spring Break plans?" Shikamaru wanted to change the subject, and to know if everything was finalized before spring break started.

"Yeah, Hinata's dad still wants us all at his place for Spring Break." Gaara said remembering what Hinata's father, Hiashi wanted out of this experience. "And Shikamaru, Temari will be there." He was sure he wanted his friend to know that she would be there. She may be Gaara's sister, but she was also Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Shikamaru just smiled at his answer. "By the way, where is Hinata?" Shikamaru had to ask because she was always at there practice.

"She has speech therapy with Anko-sensei today until tonight." Gaara said smiling just thinking about the girl he loves. "She's been working on her stutter." He didn't mind her stutter, but she wanted to be able to talk to her children with no problem, so Anko agreed to help her, because she teaches voice therapy.

"Oh, wait!" Naruto shouted getting everyone's attention. "We haven't worked on our cover song!" They were all working so hard on the original that they forgot to work on a cover. They were even assigned a genre this time.

"Oh, you're right." Kiba said turning up the volume on his guitar. "What genre is it again?"

"Pop," Shikamaru said spinning his drumsticks. "Tsunade wants everyone to get out of their comfort zones."

"Then lets get started." Gaara said beginning to strum his guitar. "I even have a song in mind."

* * *

That night, Gaara had a bizarre dream. Everything that seemed like it was fantasy that happened flashed through his mind, followed by more realistic events.

Saving Sakura from Itachi… She really tripped in the rain on the way to seeing Naruto. Gaara was walking home from class when he saw her and helped her. That is what really happened. Itachi wasn't even there.

Sasuke's injuries, Naruto pushed him out of a second floor window after he found out Sasuke tripped Gaara down the stairs. There was no supernatural powers from Naruto or any major damage to the school property.

The night with Itachi and the other from the Akatsuki, Gaara got food poisoning and fainted due to its effect. Naruto spent the night at the nurse's office to make sure he was getting better. There was no fighting or anyone getting knocked out.

The last event, Gaara hurting his arm… He found out Hinata had previous feelings for Naruto and got defensive. They had a fight and Gaara got his arm stuck in a lamp cord. He damaged a ten dent in his arm trying to get it out and ended up beating up Naruto even after. Kakashi found them both and took them to the Nurse's emergency treatment center. They ended up making up later and went back to being best friends.

Gaara woke up with his memory back to a realistic mindset. He forgot all about the events that were false and his real memories came to him. What happened exactly? Why did he have false memories to begin with? Nothing seemed to have made sense to him. Regardless, he needed the time to think. So, without waking Hinata, he got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. As he entered, he opened a nearby window to let some fresh air into the room and he just stood in front of the window looking out with the same questions in his mind. Whatever happened, it was over. But, why did it even happen and not only that, but why did it affect everyone?

"Gaara?" He turned to the soft voice that called for him. That voice was Hinata's; she was six months pregnant and the bump on the stomach made it obvious. "What's wrong?"

He just smiled at her and held out his arm out towards. "Nothing, just had something on my mind recently." He said as she walked towards him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I thought you were sound asleep."

"I was," She said looking at him. "Until the kids kicked and I woke up and found the other side of the bed empty." She hasn't slept well during the pregnancy, but it was understandable. She was carrying two unborn children at this time.

"Sorry to make you worry." He said smiling as he embraced her. "By the way, remember when I hurt my arm?" He had to ask her to make sure he wasn't just going crazy.

"Yeah, it was the only fight you had with Naruto." Hinata said recounting her own memory. "It wasn't a very good time for you guys."

Gaara was right; everyone's regular memories of events were coming back to everyone else. "Yeah, don't worry. Something like that won't happen again."

"Good to know." She said leaving his arms. "Come on back to bed, honey." She said walking back towards their bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said smiling at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Hinata walked back into the dark room and was back in bed. Gaara was rather impressed that her stutter was nearly gone now, but that didn't matter to him. Every time he saw her, it just reminded him that he couldn't live without her.

He had only one thing he still needed to figure out. Where did the false memories come from? And why did their memories change back this recently. That will be a mystery for quit some time in his mind, but he was determined to find out the truth behind these events.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not sure how many people even care about this story still, because it's been like three years since I finished the second one. So this was a basic recap, didn't explain everything and even though the first two were poorly written they do explain thing. So if this is new to you, read the first two, despite them being poorly written. I am debating going back and rewriting them, if you want that to happen, let me know in the reviews.


	2. Spring Break Performance

Konoha Academy's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 2: The Performance

It was finally the day, The Spring Break performance. After the show, it was officially spring break. As the members of Leaves were sitting back stage, preparing for the show, they were also thinking of how amazing it would be to be spending Spring Break together; something they didn't get to do last year.

The Sound Nins were the first to perform. Of course, since last time they replaced three members. It was rather amazing to see the change in them. It even made Gaara go to the stage and see them perform himself. He noticed the new drummer, basses, and lead guitarist.

The first one he noticed was the new guitarist, a girl with dark pink hair and wearing glasses. He heard her name was Karin. It was her guitar and amp choice that surprised him too, a black colored Fender Jim Root Signature Stratocaster played through a Peavey 3120. He acknowledged it fitted the genre they were playing and he could tell she was actually better than Zaku was.

The next one was the drummer, a red headed man who was also tall and muscular. He used the same drums as Dosu, so that didn't change. Jugo, was what he said his name when the school introduced him as the new drummer for The Sound Nins. Gaara heard he was a pretty calm guy, until someone made him mad. Then he would put someone through a wall.

The last one was the new bassist, a white haired young man who went by the name, Suigetsu. He was kind of creepy in appearance, but he seemed to be a rather cool minded person, kind of like Haku was. It made sense because they were from the same town. Gaara also noted that he played a white colored Kramer D-1 bass through a Genz-Benz amplifier.

The Sound Nins were the first to perform and it wasn't just Gaara who went out to see, but the rest of Leaves in the Sand and their friends.

"Here is a band that after so many changes, they still amaze the hell out of us." Tsunade said through a microphone behind the stage. "Here they are to prove they are still Heavy Metal, give it up for The Sound Nins!"

The students cheered as the darkened stage lit up and showed all the members of The Sound Nins on stage ready to play. As they started, it wasn't Sasuke who sang first, it was Karin.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Then Sasuke began singing._  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I think I did it again_  
_I made you believe we're more than just friends_  
_Oh baby_  
_It might seem like a crush_  
_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_  
_'Cause to lose all my senses_  
_That is just so typically me_  
_Oh baby, baby_

[Sasuke and Karin sang together_]  
Oops!... I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!... You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

_You see my problem is this_  
_I'm dreaming away_  
_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_  
_I cry, watching the days_  
_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_  
_But to lose all my senses_  
_That is just so typically me_

[Sasuke and Karin sang together_]  
Oops!... I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!... You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

[Kabuto and Sasuka spoke in finnish]

"Jätkät hei, mä lähen meneen ny ihan oikeesti"  
"Hei Ankku hei, ennen ku lähet ni kato mitä mä toin sulle"  
"Ei jumalauta, hyvännäkönen. Siis eiks tää oo siis..."  
"On on, sixpack, kyllä"  
"Eihän sun ois tarvinnu hyvä mies, sitä paitsi meill' on noita väkeviä"  
"Nii nii, mut aamuks!"

Karin began to play a solo that amazed everyone on stage._  
Oops!... I did it again  
I've played with your heart, got lost in this game, oh baby, baby  
Oops!... You think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

The song ended with the band members laughing as the students clapped and cheered. Turning a Brittany Spears song into a metal song was something no one expected, especially from the Sound Nins.

"That song would suck if it wasn't for Karin." Sasuke said into his mic. "Now for our original song. This song is called, hard to see!"

The song began with the band playing an introduction, followed by Sasuke singing.

_I'm growing so distant  
nothing makes sense to me anymore  
I'm learning to resist  
becoming more than you ever were_

_Can't explain,_  
_what's come over me (come over me)_  
_Can't explain,_  
_why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

_Projecting all my anger_  
_I can't seem to get this through to you_  
_The walls are closing in_  
_I dare you to walk in my shoes_

_Can't explain,_  
_what's come over me (come over me)_  
_Can't explain,_  
_why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

Sasuke began to scream like he used to.

_YOUR SIDE  
I WON'T SEE YOUR SIDE  
_

Karin then began playing another breathtaking solo. When the solo was over, Sasuke began to sing again.

_Can't explain,  
what's come over me (come over me)  
Can't explain,  
why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

Can't explain,  
what's come over me (come over me)  
Can't explain,  
why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side.

Sasuke let out another scream to finish the song._  
I WON'T SEE YOUR SIDE  
your side..._

The crowd continued to cheer as the lights on the stage went off and the band walked off the stage.

Gaara and the others were all surprised by the change in the band since last year and it made them even more excited for Battle of the Bands in the fall.

"We'll need to work even harder." Naruto said turning around to get his bass and amp ready.

"Yes we will." Gaara said still amazed by the bands change. The Sound Nins music was actually enjoyable with that show.

* * *

As the stage went dark, everyone started cheering as Tsunade began to speak from back stage again.

"They've been called Konoha Academy's favorite band by many of the students and faculty on campus!" She said introducing the next performance. "Well, here they are, our Battle of the Bands champions… Leaves in the Sand!"

Everyone cheered as Shikamaru began playing drums. Following that, the other's began to play their instruments and Gaara began to sing.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head_  
_Over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind_  
_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_  
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_  
_Just say that we agree and then never change_  
_Soften a bit until we all just get along_  
_But that's disregard_  
_Find another friend and you discard_  
_As you lose the argument in a cable car_  
_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head_  
_Over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind_  
_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head_  
_Over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind_  
_She's on your ..._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_  
_I'm becoming the part that don't last_  
_I'm losing you and its effortless_  
_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_  
_In the throw around_  
_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_  
_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head_  
_Over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind_  
_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_  
_She's on your mind_  
_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_  
_I'm in over my head_  
_I'm over my..._

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head_  
_Over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind_  
_She's on your mind_

When the song ended, they could only hear the crowd cheering. They took a chance-replacing piano with guitar, but from what they could hear everyone liked it.

"So you guys liked that?" Gaara said into his microphone. The cheer from the audience was proof that they did like it. "This next song was written by our very own Inuzuka Kiba. This song is called, we're all liars!"

The crowd cheered as the band began playing. After the intro, Gaara began to sing.

_Connections has never been stronger  
We see the same things  
I gave all my money to God expecting relief  
And as they kicked me out  
I swore_

_Somebody is a liar._  
_You shouldn't play with fire, you may get burned._  
_You know, you know, I put my trust in this._  
_But I know, I know, I've been misplacing it._

_I thought I was different, no, but I did the same things._  
_You were wrong and admitted it, saw you were just like me._  
_Where was the grace I had before?_

_Somebody is a liar._  
_You shouldn't play with fire, you may get burned._  
_You know, you know, I put my trust in this._  
_But I know, I know, I've been misplacing it._

Kiba began playing a solo, and then Gaara began shouting as Kiba played the solo._  
I ran and I ran and I ran for you, but I broke my word, but I broke my word.  
I see and I see and I see it's true, that I broke my word, that I broke my word._

The solo ended the same time Gaara began to sing again._  
Where was the grace I had before?_

_Somebody is a liar._  
_You shouldn't play with fire, you may get burned._  
_You know, you know, I put my trust in this._  
_But I know, I know, I've been misplacing it._

Gaara finished the song by shouting again._  
I broke my word._

The crowd cheered as the band walked off the stage. They gave the show all the energy they had into the two songs and it really showed in the performance they gave.

* * *

As they began packing their things, Naruto noticed that people were still in their seats and the stage was still dark.

"Hey guys," Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "Was there supposed to be a third band performing? I thought Jounin broke up." Everyone did hear that the faculty band, Jounin, broke up at the end of the school year last year. They weren't sure what was going on.

"Beats me." Shikamaru said. "Some of the teachers did mention a surprise for the students this performance." He remembered over hearing some of the teachers talking about a surprise that no one would expect.

"You think this is over!" Tsunade said into a microphone back stage again getting everyone's attention. Gaara and the others quickly went towards the stage to see what was going on. "We have something very special for you all, a brand new band from our rocking school faculty!" A new band from the faculty, is that the surprise!

Without the band being introduce, all the students saw three of their teachers on stage, Kakashi; with a new Sozo C7 Custom guitar, Iruka; with a gold colored, five string Music-Man Reflex bass, and Gai behind his usual drum kit.

Without even an intro, they began playing their cover of a rather popular pop song.

After the introduction of the song, Iruka began to sing.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_If you need to fall apart_  
_I can mend a broken heart_  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_  
_And a loyal friend is hard to find_  
_You're caught in a one way street_  
_With the monsters in your head_  
_When hopes and dreams are far away and_  
_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_If you need to fall apart_  
_I can mend a broken heart_  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain_  
_And when it's over you'll breathe again_  
_You'll breath again_

Kakashi went out of the original song and added a guitar solo.

_When you feel all alone_  
_And the world has turned its back on you_  
_Give me a moment please_  
_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_If you need to fall apart_  
_I can mend a broken heart_  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_You're not alone_

Gaara has never heard the crowd cheer like they did when that song ended. The new band was indeed a surprise for everyone.

"How is everyone doing this afternoon?" Iruka said into the mic getting everyone excited again. "We are White Wolf, the new band from the school faculty!" Gaara thought that was an interesting name for them, but it worked. "Now for our original! This song is called, Poem."

Kakashi started the introduction to the song, shortly followed by everyone else playing. Iruka began to sing. (AN: The cap words are screams, I'm just being lazy with this song.)

_Overbearing panic attack entrenching my veins  
in an hour I'll be ok  
I pray this pain will go away permanently someday  
I'VE seen more than...  
I should have to...  
I'VE seen this on my own_

this song is a,  
poem to myself,  
it helps me to live...  
in case of fire,  
BREAK the glass,  
and move on into your own...

_Your own…_

_reoccurring drowning effect entrenching my brain,_  
_i hope you'll be ok someday,_  
_so i can say that you moved on in the right way..._  
_WE'VE seen this and_  
_WE'VE breathed this and_  
_WE'VE lived this on our own..._

_this song is a,_  
_poem to myself,_  
_it helps me to live..._  
_in case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass,_  
_and move on into your own..._

_this song is a,  
poem to myself,  
it helps me to live...  
in case of fire,  
BREAK the glass,  
and move on into your own..._

_Your own…_

_BREAK..._

Kakashi played a rhythm solo, something no one has ever heard him do before.

_This song is a,  
poem to myself,  
it helps me to live...  
in case of fire,  
BREAK the glass,  
and move on into your own..._

_Your own…_

_Your own…_

_YOUR OWN!_

Even the people backstage were clapping and shouting after that song ended. The faculty went from being a glam rock band to a hard rock band, and everyone loved it.

Gaara himself was glad the faculty didn't take place in Battle of the Band, because they would most likely win every time. Everything about them, from stage performance to music was so full of energy. It got all the students to start mosh pits and even do crowd surfing. No one else has done that since Gaara came to the school.

* * *

"I hope you all enjoyed the show." Iruka said into his mic before walking off stage. "Now, go home for Spring Break and enjoy yourselves!" As Iruka followed the rest of his band mates, all the students and faculty in the audience began leaving as well. That was the sure sign for Gaara that Spring Break has officially begun.

As Gaara walked out of the main building with his acoustic guitar in it's case, he noticed everyone else was waiting for him, by Hiashi limo of all places. Gaara even noticed that Kiba remembered his acoustic guitar as well. After all, they were going to the Hyuuga manor together to play some acoustic versions of some of their songs for him and Hanabi to enjoy.

"Are we all ready?" Gaara asked as he reached the limo.

"Oh, yeah!" All of his friends said at the same time. Even Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were there to spend Spring Break together.

Gaara was still concerned about the change in his memories, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. It was Spring Break, and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin it for him.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: So the first song is an actual cover. The other two covers, I'll leave to everyone's imaginations on how they sounded. Here are the song choices in case no one knew:

Oops I did it again! Original by Brittany Spears, cover done by Children of Bodom

Hard to See from Five Finger Death Punch

Over My Head (Cable Car) by the Fray

We're All Liars by Sent by Ravens

Crash and Burn by Savage Garden

Poem by Taproot

Disclaimer, I don't own any of these songs, characters, or instruments in this chapter.


End file.
